


Snake Eyes

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst Prompt, Don't smoke, F/F, us healthcare sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Chloe can't ignore things anymore.Prompt 7: “Guess our luck ran out.”Ship: AmberPriceSuggester:ChasingVulpixelsPrompt list, drop me a prompt and a ship in my asks.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Snake Eyes

She wakes to the sound of Chloe’s coughing.

It’s more regular than an alarm clock these days.

In the back of her mind she knows what it means, but they’ve both refused to acknowledge it since it started.

Rachel yawns, rolling over to stare at her Chloe. For a moment her mind’s eyes casts her as the blue haired youth she ran away with. Their LA dream is long dead, but she’ll never forget those heady days where the possibility of triumph was so near. Back when she’d had aspirations beyond meeting the month’s bills.

There’s another wheezing, rattling cough before she rolls over. Rachel brushes a hand over her messy blond hair as she coos. “Good morning my beautiful wife.”

Chloe groans and rolls back over, those hard eyes and weathered face looking up at her with affecton. The past ten years have not been kind to her, not to either of the really, although Rachel knows Chloe’s pain started before they ever met. But she can still see the girl she fell in love with in there, the brilliant girl who was smarter than anyone else in that hick town.

Whatever response she might have gotten gets over ridden with another cough and her heart breaks to see the pain in her love’s eyes.

“It’s getting worse.”

“We can’t afford a doctor.” She whines before another coughing fit takes her.

“I can… make a call.”

Chloe’s head snaps up, the old pain still fresh in her eyes. “Rach…”

“I-I mean it. We need to know.”

Chloe pushes herself up from the bed, her loose nightshirt spilling from her withering frame. If she tries she can remember that body when it was healthy and full of energy, when she’d had to fight to keep from dragging her love back to bed and ravishing her.

Now she can count ribs and see her shaking with the effort of getting out of bed.

She makes it two steps before a really bad fit drives her to her knees and Rachel sees blood dribbling down her chin. She grabs a tissue and tenderly mops it up.

“I’m making the call.”

Rachel has always been able to tell when someone is wearing a mask.

Now is no exception.

The Oncologist stares at his clipboard, he hasn’t met their gaze since they entered the room.

“So, Chloe.”

“Just fucking spit it out doc.”

She can’t help but smirk, even after all these years, she’s still her Chlo-bear.

The doctor sighs and fiddles with a pen. “You have stage 3A lung cancer. Squamous cell carcinoma to be exact, which is cancer of the cells that line your respiratory tract.”

Chloe’s boney fingers squeeze her hand. “F-fuck, how long do I have?”

“If we start aggressive treatment right now, and given that your SEER stage is still regional, you have about a 33% chance of surviving five years.”

The unspoken judgement is thick in the air. _If you’d acted sooner that number would be higher._

Chloe sags. Rachel knows she won’t cry yet, that will come later, but she isn’t going to talk so Rachel steps up. “When do we start?”

“We can have her started on chemotherapy as early as next week.”

_If we had insurance._

“Can we have a moment, to talk?”

He nods and motions to the empty waiting room. “I can give you a few minutes.”

Rachel helps Chloe onto her feet and walks her out to the moderately comfortable couch. Chloe sags into it and Rachel sits on the coffee table across from her.

“F-fuck Rach, guess our luck ran out. You wasted your last favour from him on my stupid ass.”

_There is no luck to this, you just couldn’t quit smoking._ “You could… give her a call.”

That old pain flashes over Chloe’s eyes and a tear slips free. “It’s been fifteen years Rach.”

“If what you told me about her is true, she’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


End file.
